Dumb Luck
by IchBinAufKurs
Summary: After yet another failed attempt at confessing his love for Margaret, Mordecai discovers a side of Rigby he'd never seen before. #morby #mordecaixrigby #mordecai/rigby #R


**It was really, really grey.**

* * *

"Shh! Shh! Here she comes." Rigby said as they both turned their gaze towards her.

They saw her approach their table with a pen and a small notepad to take their order, but before she could ask them what they wanted, Mordecai spoke up and asked,

"Oh, uh, hey Margaret. How's it hangin'?" Mordecai asked, trying his best to hide his nervousness.

She looked at them with a blank stare, not sure of how to respond to that.

Unaware of the awkward position he'd put her in, he continued, "So listen, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to. . . uh-" Mordecai stumbled upon his words and couldn't pull himself to look her in the eyes or extort confidence with his voice, but nevertheless, he tried to explain himself, "because I thought you'd want to- but it doesn't have to mean anything, I mean- have you seen the movie _Wish You Were Here_ yet?"

"No, not yet." She said indifferently.

"Good. I know it sounds cheesy, but you should definitely watch it."

Margaret raised one of her eyebrows in confusion.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that, well, see, it's been getting a lot of good reviews, so I thought- but you don't have to if you don't want t-"

"Things have been really busy since that theater opened up near by, so what will it be? The usual? Mordecai, Grilled Cheese for you and coffee for you, Rigby?" She asked as she wrote them down on the notepad.

"Well, yeah, but Margaret-" He began, getting up after her as she walked away, but he soon felt Rigby take hold of his hand and start pulling him in the opposite direction.

"C'mon, Mordecai!" Rigby said as he pulled him aside.

It was at that moment that he knew he'd messed up somehow. He blushed as he saw the expression in Rigby's face. He was clearly upset and to a certain extent even ashamed about it. The more he thought about it the more embarrassed he felt about the whole situation. The worst part was having his best friend pull him out of a situation he'd made for himself.

They sat back down in their seats, doing their best to put the past in the past as they waited for their food. Mordecai turned over and saw Margaret taking another table's order. He took a closer look at the people in the table and saw a Steller's Jay amongst them. Even though they couldn't hear their conversation, he was giving off a mysterious, confident, and cocky vibe. He was everything the TV said women looked for; and to make matters worse, he was good looking. Mordecai knew he couldn't compete with that.

"Ugh, I'll never have the guts to ask her out." He said, putting his head down on the table with his arms covering his head.

"It's alright, man. Look at him, he's totally peacocking. There's no way she'll go out with him. And if she does, she's totally not worth it. You just have to try to show interest in some of her interests." Rigby said, trying to provide some words of encouragement.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Instead of giving her movie recommendations, ask her if she wants to go watch that movie she's been wanting to watch."**  
**

"That's a science fiction movie, not a romance movie."**  
**

"Even better. She'll see that you share interests."

"Well, I have been wanting to watch it." Mordecai said as he turned towards Margaret.

He saw her nodding as the Steller's Jay and his friends celebrated amongst themselves.

Trying to think of something to distract Mordecai, Rigby tapped the blue jay's arm and said, "Mordecai, I need to tell you something!"

"What is it, dude?" Mordecai asked as he leaned in for Rigby to whisper into his ear. The next thing he knew, he felt the raccoon place a kiss on his cheek. He quickly backed away and saw the expression on Rigby's face. It was at that moment that he realized the reason Rigby would never hug him. Rigby didn't want him to suspect that he liked him, but now that he knew, he didn't know how to react. "Dude," Mordecai said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I like Margaret."

"I know that." Rigby said with an indifferent expression on his face.

They stood in silence with the ambiance of the restaurant when they heard static coming from their radio.

"Where are you two? You were supposed to have the graffiti removed hours ago."

"I know Benson, but we got sidetracked and-" Mordecai tried to explain, but Benson cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it. If you don't get over here this instant and clean this up, you're fired!"

Rigby turned to Mordecai as he ended the call. "Dude, do me a solid and do my chores today."

"What? No way, dude."

"But I really want my coffee."

Mordecai took a second glance at Rigby. Even if he had kissed him, he didn't want things to get awkward between them. As long as he didn't act on his feelings, he was fine with it, so he decided to let this one slide. "Lets play rock, paper, scissors for it."

"You're on."

* * *

"You _know_ you're only winning because you have opposable thumbs." Mordecai said as he tried tapping the buttons on the controller.

"Nobody likes a sore loser, Mordecai." Rigby said, moving the controller in sync with the direction he wanted his character to go.

"Trust me, if this were 'Lemonade Stand', I'd be crushing you right now." Mordecai added.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Sure."

"You're on."

Before he knew it, Rigby was looking through the pile of video games until he found it.

While he was setting up, Mordecai felt a little relief when he realized that things hadn't changed between them, but that just made him more puzzled as to what Rigby meant by that kiss. _Was it just a friendly thing? No, it couldn't've been because he doesn't like physical affection. Was it more than a friendly thing? No, it couldn't've been because he's never shown any interest and he's acting like nothing happened. Then what did it mean?_

Once the system was all plugged in, the game wouldn't turn on, so he took the cartridge, blew on the bottom of it, and tried again.

"Aha!" Rigby shouted as the game's menu came up. "Prepare to die!"

"It's a strategy game, you can't die in it."

Ignoring that comment, Rigby goes past the menu and into the multiplayer mode.

After a couple of minutes, it was clear who was going to win. Defeated, Rigby tried his best to distract Mordecai.

"Mordecai, look at me."

Mordecai took a quick glance and quickly realized what he was trying to do. "No, Rigby. I know what you're gonna do. Don't do it." He said as he turned his attention back to the screen, trying his best to block him out of his mind. He could feel him getting closer, but didn't turn to look at him. The next thing he knew, Rigby is flaunting his body over him.

"Look at me, Mordecai."

Mordecai started thinking about his question again. _Does he always do things like this? How come I hadn't noticed them before? Is it because I pass them off as simply Rigby being Rigby?_ He thought about saying something, but he feared he'd come off as receptive if he did anything now, so he decided to sit this one out and stay quiet.

Seeing as that wasn't working, Rigby went back to his seat and tried to catch up for a while.

"Mordecai?" Rigby asked, followed by a small moment of silence.

"Stop it, dude." Mordecai said as he took another quick glance at him.

Much to his surprise, Rigby was gone and his controller sat on the floor. He looked around to see if he was somewhere around, but he was nowhere to be seen. He felt something moving underneath him, so he turned back to see what it was.

It was Rigby and he'd taken hold of his controller. He began messing with the joystick, making it seem like he was messing with the blue jay's junk.

"Can I be player 1 now?"

"D-dude!" Mordecai exclaimed in shock, not really knowing what to do, but the next thing he knew, the screen revealed that Player 1 was the winner. "Ooh, look at that! You just made me win! In your face! Ooohh!"

"The only reason I lost was because I was trying to distract you."

"Nobody likes a sore loser, Rigby."

"Shut up!"

"Hmmph. Hmmph."

"Do you want a rematch?"

"No."

"Come on, please?"

* * *

Mordecai was walking up the stairs as Rigby clinged to his leg, obviously still interested in a rematch.

"Dude, stop."

Rigby tried to give him puppy eyes, but Mordecai was indifferent about it. He rolled his eyes and walked towards their room and threw Rigby on his bed.

"Wah!" Rigby said as he landed on the bed. Mordecai got in his face in a very menacing, almost threatening way, but Rigby smiled and asked, "What are we gonna do on the bed?"

"Ugh!" Mordecai said in disgust. "Rigby you-"

"Good show! Jolly good show indeed!" They heard Pops' voice coming from the hall.

They stood paralyzed, but slowly turned towards the door. Pops wasn't there. They hear his voice again and were relieved to hear that he was actually in the next room. Both Mordecai and Rigby turn to look at each other and sigh in relief.

Mordecai backs off and rubs his left arm very uncomfortably. "Rigby, I-" he hesitates, but quickly pulls himself together and says, "I need to ask you a personal question."

Rigby sits up, acknowledging his statement.

"Are you-" Mordecai stopped and thought of a different way to ask a question that would get him to reveal what he wanted to know. "...okay with talking about your first time?"

"Sure, why not?"

"So..."

"It felt really really good."

"Who'd you do it with?"

"Another raccoon."

Mordecai noticed that so far all of his answers were just him answering the question without really answering them, which led him to believe that just like him, he was still a virgin.

"What about you, Mordecai?"

"You can laugh if you want, but I'm saving myself for Margaret."

"That's not funny at all, it's actually kinda respectable."

There was a small silence between them, but seeing as Mordecai still hadn't stopped thinking about Margaret, Rigby said, "If you want we could. . . you know. . . do it."

Repulsed by the audacity of even thinking about it, Mordecai tried to ignore he even said that and simply said, "Go to sleep, Rigby."

"I mean it, nobody has to know. It'll get you all prepped up for when you finally have sex with Margaret. I mean, that's why you asked, right? You want some pointers."

Mordecai didn't reply, so Rigby tried to act on it.

"Dude, I already said no."

"You didn't say that."

"Well, I implied it."

Rigby stayed quiet and looked down at the bed.

"Ugh, how did this even start, Rigby?" He asked, recalling that moment at the coffee shop and answered his own question. "It was only a kiss." He turned towards Rigby and asked, "Do you think there's any chance Margaret will go out with me?"

"I don't know, Mordecai. I don't know." He let out a deep sigh and said, "There's a chance she might've just been trying to give you some competition, but. . . I don't know."

Those words made Mordecai start feeling inclined, which lead him to lean in for a kiss. _She's got a boyfriend anyway._

But Rigby stopped him and said, "If we're gonna do anything we might as well just fuck."

Those words startled him, but the more he thought about it the more they made sense. Kissing was just as bad as anything. If he wanted to save himself for Margaret he might as well stop now, yet something inside him wanted to experience this moment with Rigby, so he leaned in for a kiss as they stared into each other's eyes.

The outside world became inaudible as Rigby closed his eyes and joined him half way. He felt the raccoon's hands on his head, pulling his hair as they kissed. He ran his hand through Rigby's back, feeling his silky fur, his plump rump, and the base of his furry tail. Their kissing turned more passionate by the second, escalating until the tension between them became unbearable. He could feel his length throbbing, leaking with pre and bursting with anticipation.

With that restless feeling of desperation, he flipped the ring tailed creature to his stomach and quickly positioned himself against his rear. He gripped his tail with one hand, pulling it while he aligned himself directly underneath with the other. He stroked his length, feeling his foreskin glide smoothly with each stroke, spreading his pre over his head. He began to hear his heartbeat as he slipped inside, feeling tight walls roll his his foreskin back, exposing his sensitive head against Rigby's flesh, feeling his pre acting as a lubricant that made for smoother movements as he slid into Rigby.

"Fu-fuck." Rigby said, giving a wince of pain as he tried to adjust to Mordecai's length.

"Dude, relax.." Mordecai said, catching on to his body's resistance.

He brought his hips closer to Rigby's, pressing up as far as he could and began grinding heavily against his rear. He could feel the ring tailed creature begin to relax as his simple motions stimulated them in ways they didn't deem possible.

He didn't know what, but Mordecai was doing something to him. He could feel something inside of him being triggered by the thick girth underneath his tail.

"Dude," Rigby moaned as he felt a surge of pleasure through his body, making him leak some pre. "I think-" He gave a more desperate quiet moan as Mordecai began giving steady thrusts. "I think I love you."

"Dammit Rigby, don't make this gayer than it already is! I'm trying to think of Margaret!"

He lowered his body closer to Rigby's, placing his hands around his stomach as his thrusts became more determined.

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Margaret under him. He pictured her firm breasts as he moved his hand higher, but was disillusioned by what he felt. He tried to focus on her curves, or her exotic feathers, but it was becoming impossible with every passing second. He closed his eyes once more, trying to picture her seductive gaze as he thrusted into her avian cloaca. He sped up his thrusts, picturing her reaction, feeling her contractions as she squirmed under him, but his imagination was cut short by the bump he felt in Rigby's groin. He stopped his thrusts as he was brought back to reality.

"Hang on," Rigby said as he got on his feet. He turned towards Mordecai, seeing a confused expression on his face as his member throbbed.

"What the-" Mordecai said as he felt Rigby push him back to a sitting position.

Rigby straddled himself in Mordecai's hips, aligning the blue jay's length with his entrance, feeling as his tip sank into him.

He took hold of Mordecai's smooth chest, tracing his fingers between his feathers as he felt him slide in again.

Mordecai brought his feet up to the edge of the bed as he laid his back against the mattress, finally getting some ground for his thrusts.

He began to grind left and right, forwards and backwards, quickly alternating between them. He quietly found himself enjoying the attributes that at first he found contemptible, feeling along his smooth stomach, plain chest, soft fur and plump rump.

He took hold of the raccoon's hips and began giving sturdy thrusts in and out of him. He found it hard to ignore Rigby's length bouncing up and down, making him consciously aware of his own foreskin as it retracted with every thrust he gave into Rigby. Every movement making it glide smoothly inside of him. It seemed rude not to give him any attention when he was doing so much for him, so he took hold of it and began stroking his length. He started off slow, feeling his foreskin shift under his strokes, slowly speeding up to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Rigby was taken aback by the immediacy in Mordecai's actions. The pleasure he received from it made him tense up around Mordecai's length, which made his knees begin to feel weak and started shaking as a result. He tried his best to stop them from shaking, but couldn't do much about it, so he turned his attention to Mordecai's grip and started thrusting into it as he stroked him.

With a gasp and a yelp of pleasure, his muscles contracted around Mordecai's member, feeling his spasms as he came on the blue jay's stomach.

The next thing he knew, he was gasping for breath as he felt his climax approaching, making his final thrusts more aggressive as he rammed himself into Rigby. His spasms acted as mini thrusts, made more pleasurable by Rigby's spasms and the illicit actions of their clandestine affair as he filled Rigby with his avian cum.

He stayed there for a bit, enjoying the texture around his length as his legs hanged by the edge of the bed, jerking as he gave his last spasms while Rigby swished his tail.

"You're the best, Mordecai." Rigby said as they sealed the night with delicate lips and an honest kiss.

* * *

He'd always wondered what losing his virginity would feel like. Looking back on it, he thought about his foreskin and how much it had enhanced the experience. He couldn't imagine sex or even masturbation without the gliding motion it provided. The head of his length wouldn't've been as moist or sensitive if he'd been circumcised, so he was glad his parents were secular and decided too keep him intact.

He saw Rigby enter the room. He didn't want things to get awkward between them, so he tried to start a conversation between them.

"Hey, Rigby. Uh.. you want some cereal?"

"Sure, thanks dude."

Things were getting awkward, he could hear the crunching of the cereal over the silence of the room, so he tried the next best thing, a joke.

"You know, Eileen isn't a raccoon."

"Shut up."

"So, to be honest, I don't think you'd slept with anybody before last night."

"Shut up!"

"But now you can say you no longer have your V-card. Ooooohh!"

"STOP TALKING!"

* * *

Truth be told, the only reason Rigby kissed Mordecai on the cheek was because he wanted to help Mordecai stop thinking about Margaret and he'd succeeded, but no matter how much he wanted to, he didn't really expect to get anywhere with this. Mordecai liked girls anyway.

* * *

**Author's Note: I wanted to keep this short, but as entertaining as one of the episodes. I incorporated some of the best Morby fanart into my fanfic. Most of which is by the**** DeviantART user thewardenx3, including the cover picture. I made a playlist to go with the story; you can check it out on my profile under the same title as this story. ****I'm relatively new to this fandom. I've just finished watching the first two seasons on Netflix. Do you guys have any fanfic recommendations for me? Favorite episode of the show? I haven't seen past season 2, so are there any that point towards Morby? Don't forget to review!**


End file.
